Guerrera y Guardiana de la Vida
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Engel, es una joven que tiene un gran peso sobre ella, conoce a las tortugas quienes le ayudan a lograr su destino el cual ya ha sido escrito. Un nuevo enemigo los ataca, y no se detendrá hasta alcanzar su cometido.¿Lograra cambiarlo? ¿De que se trata?
1. El inicio de una aventura

**Holis, bueno esta es una pequeña historia salida de mi loca cabecita, de no ser por mi amiga Hana Skyle, no me hubiera animado a subirla. Espero les guste y sin más la historia.**

En la ciudad de NY vivía una familia conformada por dos niños, uno castaño, de piel pálida, y ojos color miel de 5 años, el otro era pelinegro, con piel pálida y ojos color gris de 8 años y una joven de 19 años, todos eran huérfanos desde hace 1 año, pero quedaron a cargo de su hermana, quien era una joven medio alta, tez pálida, cabellera color azabache con unas mechas color azul metálico, sus ojos eran color gris azulado. Pero esta familia tenía características únicas.

Era un día nublado, dos niños salían de sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron a la cocina, donde se veía a una joven preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días hermanita- dijo el niño de 5 años que vestía, jeans azul deslavados de las rodillas, una sudadera de color negro, encima de esta una playera de manga corta color azul cielo, con unos converse azules.

-Hola Engel- dijo el niño de 8 años, vestía, unos jeans negros con una sudadera blanca, encima de esta una camisa manga corta color negro, con unos converse blancos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto la joven de 19 años, ella vestía una falda negra tableada, que quedaba exacto a la mitad de las rodillas, una botas negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa morada sin mangas, y sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer un flequillo que le cubría parte de un ojo.

-Bien ¿y tú?- pregunto el castaño

-Igual Ritter, pero ya apúrense a desayunar, para que me dé tiempo de irlos a dejar a la escuela- dijo la joven, mientras les entregaba un plato con 3 hot cakes a cada uno, un plato de fruta picada y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Sí, gracias- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-Y Engel, tus nos iras a recoger o venimos a la casa- dijo el pelinegro

-Edson, me esperan en su escuela, yo voy a ir por ustedes, por lo que más quieran quédense ahí, a menos de que yo me contacte con ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo-

"20 minutos después"

Muy bien muchachos levanten sus trastes y lávenlos, después compongan sus mochilas, yo los espero en la entrada en 10 minutos okey- dijo Engel de manera cariñosa pero apurada.

Los niños partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a los diez minutos bajaron y se subieron al auto de color rojo, que era conducido por su hermana.

-¿Chicos traen sus talismanes?- pregunto de manera preocupada.

-Nosotros, si ¿tú?- dijeron Ritter y Edson de manera seria.

-Sí, bueno ya saben que no deben quitárselos ¿okey?- dijo la joven de tez pálida

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando iban camino a la escuela empezó una torrencial lluvia, iban en la carretera solo iba una camioneta negra enfrente de ellos, cuando de repente se paró, haciendo que el vehículo de la familia derrapara. De la camioneta negra salieron varios kraang, estos enseguida rodearon el auto rojo.

-Muchachos ¿están bien?-dijo Engel que se había golpeado la frente y sangraba ligeramente.

-Sí, logre cubrir a Ritter pero como fue demasiado rápido no te pude proteger a ti lo siento- dijo Edson con un deje de culpabilidad y tristeza

-Eso ahora no importa, quiero que sigas protegiendo a Ritter, yo veré que pasa- dijo Engel mientras salía del auto y vio que los habían rodeado.- Que quieren de nosotros- dijo furiosa y preocupada por sus hermanos

- Kraang pidió que kraang llevara a los niños que son una posible amenaza para kraang, pero que también pueden hacer que kraang sea invencible- dijeron los kraang en sus cuerpos robóticos, cargando sus armas con ellos.

-No sé qué son ustedes, pero, no permitiré que les hagan daño a mi familia- dijo con tono de seriedad y seguridad.

Los kraang empezaron a atacar a la joven sin piedad, pero ella lograba esquivar la mayoría de ataques, ya que poseía una agilidad y habilidad increíbles. Un ataque dio de lleno en su brazo lo que hizo más difícil detener el ataque del kraang, además de que el golpe de la cabeza la dejo aturdida.

En ese momento aparecieron 4 siluetas las cuales empezaron a atacar a todos los kraang.

-Raphael ataca a los de la izquierda, Mikey los de la derecha, yo atacare a los del centro mientras Donnie checa que la joven este bien- dijo una silueta media alta, que portaba una katana y una bandana azul.

En eso se acercó una silueta más alta que la anterior, que portaba una bandana de color morado, al igual que un bo a la joven que, estaba jadeando por la falta de respiración y el cansancio acumulado, además del dolor por sus heridas, pero aun así manteniendo una posición defensiva

-Aléjate- dijo Engel de manera seca y cortante, mientras trataba de volver a la normalidad su respiración y evitar el dolor de su brazo, el cual estaba sangrando, y que su vista volviera a la normalidad ya que se estaba nublando.

-Tranquila no queremos hacerte daño- dijo la sombra de bandana morada, tratando de acercarse a la joven, inútilmente ya que ella no dejaba que avanzara demasiado

En eso se unieron otras tres sombras, el de bandana azul, uno de su misma estatura que portaba una bandana roja y tenía unos sais y el último era de estatura media, llevaba puesta una bandana naranja y portaba un par de nunchakus.

La joven vio cómo se acercaron a ella que aún permanecía a dos metros del auto en donde estaban sus hermanos, lo que la hizo reaccionar y ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Eh dicho que se alejen, si no quieren que les haga daño- dijo de manera desafiante y con un tono de frialdad.

-Ja crees que nos asustas niñita, por Dios no me hagas reír- dijo la sombra que portaba los sais.

-Mira no sé quién eres y poco me importa averiguarlo, pero si te acercas un poco mas no tendré piedad de tu estúpida vida, ¿entendiste?- dijo Engel de manera seca.

-A mí no me hables así mocosa, y la que debería temer por su vida eres tú- dijo con un deje de enojo

-Y que esperan, son retrasados mentales ¡¿o que no me entendieron que se larguen de una maldita vez?!

-Calma solo queremos saber si estás bien- dijo con total calma el de bandana azul y con un todo de seriedad.

-Ya déjala Leo ¿no ves que es una terca que no quiere nuestra ayuda?- interrumpió nuevamente el de rojo con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Si Leo, por primera vez el King Kong tiene razón- dijo el de anaranjado con tono serio

-¡Que dijiste Mikey!- dijo con tono de furia, agarrando el caparazón del más chico de todos

-¡Nada, nada! solo bromeaba Rapha juro no volver hacerlo ahhhhhhhh- dijo asustado el portador de los nunchakus.

-Ya cálmense los dos, no ven como está herida, ¿piensan dejarla así?- dijo nuevamente el de azul.

En ese instante un relámpago surco el cielo, lo que permitió a Engel ver de mejor manera a las cuatro sombras que tenía enfrente.

-¡¿Qué son ustedes?!- dijo de forma seria y enojada la joven.

-Calma, nosotros solo queremos saber si estás bien y ayudarte ¿okey?-dijo el de morado

-Les eh hecho una pregunta y quiero que me contesten ahora- dijo mientras veía ligeramente menos.

-Está bien, mira, nosotros somos mutantes, para ser más exactos tortugas mutantes- dijo el de morado

-Y ustedes que quieren de nosotros- dijo relajando un poco su posición de ataque

-Nada más saber si estás bien pequeña- dijo el de naranja

-Ya estás bien ciego Mikey, como se te ocurre que esa mocosa va a ser una pequeña- interrumpió el de rojo.

-Cállense de una buena ves, y ya lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los mande a conocer la luna- dijo Engel, empezando a brillarle los ojos de un color blanco, mientras que de sus manos aparecían pequeñas esferas de energía color morado.

-Tranquila hermanita- dijo un chico castaño desde el interior del auto lo que hizo que Engel, se tranquilizara y volviera a la normalidad, mientras que el pelinegro hacia que su campo de fuerza cubriera a toda su familia.

-Que fueeee esoooooo brother- dijo Mikey con asombro.

-No tengo idea Mikey pero será mejor que estemos preparados en caso de que nos quiera atacar- dijo el de azul en un susurro a su hermano

-No, ya estuvo bien de mostrarnos débiles frente a ella, será mejor que se entere de una buena vez quien manda- dijo Rapha corriendo hacia la joven, dispuesto a atacarla con sus sais.

-No espera Rapha….-la frase de Leo quedo inconclusa al ver como su hermano salía proyectado de regreso hacia ellos, debido a que había golpeado con el campo de fuerza de Edson

-Pero ¿Qué paso ahí?- dijo asustado Donnie, por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No lo sé pero no volverá a pasar- dicho esto el de rojo volvió a tomar sus armar y empezó a ir hacia la peli azul

-°"MIENTRAS TANTO CON ENGEL"°-

-Edson quiero que cuides a Ritter, has el escudo más pequeño a modo de que tan solo cubras el auto. No se preocupen por mí- dicho esto les dio un beso a los dos hermanos, junto con una cálida sonrisa y nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y de sus manos empezó a emanar energía, pero en esta ocasión de color blanco.

-Promete que te cuidaras- dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo haré, pero tú debes de proteger a Ritter.

**Espero les guste este primer cap. y si tienen sugerencias, bienvenidas.**

**Bye Cuídense :)**


	2. Problemas 1

**Holis muchas gracias a las personitas que leen esta historia, la verdad tenia pensado subir hasta la proxima semana, pero decidi mejor que hoy, ya que no podre subir hasta el 21 o 28 de este mes, debido a trabajos de la escuela y a los examenes. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. Y sin más la historia.**

Cuando Raphael llego a donde estaba Engel, trato de atacarla con sus sais, pero ella los esquivaba rápidamente, y empezó a atacarlo con golpes certeros, que pronto hicieron que Rapha se alejara más del auto en donde estaban los dos hermanos menores de Engel.

-No puedo creeerlooo, el gran Raphael está recibiendo una paliza de una joven, que ni si quiera porta un arma jajajajjajajajajajajajajaja- se empezó a burlar y a reír Mikey, hasta que recibió un zape del quelonio de rojo.

-Vuelve a decir eso enano, y me conocerás-dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su puño- Además estoy siendo considerado con esa mocosa ya que es una "dama", y se supone que no le puedo pegar, pero hasta aquí, ella ya me tiene harto, le daré su merecido- dijo volviendo hacia donde estaba la joven dispuesto a atacarla, cuando es frenado por la mano de su hermano mayor sobre su hombro.

-Espera Rapha, no sabemos que pueda hacer- dijo mientras observaba los ojos y manos de la joven- Déjame ver si puedo razonar con ella- y sin esperar respuesta se fue acercando lentamente hacia Engel.

-Hola, mira….. Mi nombre es Leonardo, y queríamos saber si no te había hecho daño el kraang y porque te buscaban- dijo con amabilidad.

-Mira te lo diré una última vez, así que será mejor que escuches bien, quiero que se alejen en este preciso instante y nos dejen en paz, o sino enserio conocerán las estrellas-dijo con frialdad y con la voz un poco apagada.

-Ya viste Bobonardo, ella si no entiende por las buenas será por las malas- dijo volviendo a atacar a Engel

-Que nunca te cansas fenómeno-

-A quien le dices fenómeno, FENÓMENO - dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de sus sais, ocasionando que ella se tambaleara y perdiera su talismán.

De pronto Engel se tocó la cabeza de donde volvía a brotar la sangre debido al golpe, pero algo cambio, un aura de color negra con violeta empezó a emanar de toda la joven, sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, de sus manos ahora salían grandes esferas de energía color negro con morado, y los pocos árboles que había cerca de la carretera se empezaron a secar, de pronto una sonrisa, sádica y burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ja, en serio crees que con esos débiles movimientos y golpes me vencerás, tortuga- dijo mientras con paso decidido y certero avanzaba hacia Rapha.

-C…co….com…como es… es...t.o. posible- tartamudeo el portador de los sais.

-Chicos, debemos reagruparnos, esto será más complicado de lo que esperábamos- dijo seguro y con tono autoritario Leo, mientras todos se juntaban y tomaban sus posiciones de ataque.

-¿Qué acaso me tienen miedo?- dijo Engel con sarcasmo y sadismo, al momento en que empezó a atacar con sus esferas de energía a cada uno de los jóvenes mutantes, quienes apenas y podían esquivarlos.

Los cuatro hermanos, trataban inútilmente de detener a la joven que los atacaba sin descanso, hasta que un golpe dio de lleno en el hombro de Mikey ocasionando que este se le dislocara y por el dolor perdiera la conciencia.

-Donnie, revisa a Mikey y llévalo a un lugar seguro, Rapha y yo te cubriremos- dijo serio Leo, ocultando el temor que sentía.

Mientras Donnie revisaba a Mikey, los otros hermanos recibían y desviaban los ataques de la pelinegra, hasta que ella llego a donde estaba Raphael y le dio un golpe en la cara, y una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la camioneta del kraang haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza y se rompiera el labio, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perder, así, que regreso junto a su hermano mayor, que ahora era el único que combatía a la muchacha, ya que Donnie tuvo que poner a salvo a Mikey y empezar a mandar las coordenadas del lugar para que el acorazado fuera a su auxilio.

Con paso decidido se dirigió nuevamente a la lucha, donde Leo ahora tenía, unos golpes y rasguños además de la mano fractura por un par de golpes y una esfera de energía que le alcanzaron a golpear, por lo que ahora se defendía con una sola katana. Rapha trato de sorprender a la muchacha por la espalda pero lo único que logro fue recibir otra patada pero ahora en el estómago, este golpe le saco un poco de sangre, además de un fuerte impacto en su pierna lo que le origino una fractura, y cuando le iban a dar un golpe en la cara con una esfera de energía, apareció Mikey junto con Donnie, el portador de los nunchakus tenía el hombro vendado, este, a pesar del dolor se podía ver una gran determinación en su mirada, entre Leo y Mikey entretuvieron a la pelinegra mientras Donnie revisaba, curaba y llevaba a el acorazado a Rapha, cuando termino se unió rápidamente a la lucha para apoyar a sus otros hermanos.

Mickey durante la lucha recibió varios golpes, uno de ellos hizo que en una caída se fractura el tobillo y contra su voluntad, por orden de Leo fue llevado al acorazado. Por lo que solo quedaban en pie el de bandana morada y el de azul, el portador de la katana observo la situación en la que se encontraban, Donnie ya había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza que originaban que sangrara constantemente además de que ya había sido golpeado en el estómago y se había quebrado como 3 costillas, y el, tenía la mano fracturada además una gran cortada en su pierna por una caída que había tenido, una cortada en la frente debido a que una de sus katanas habia sido destrozada por el impacto de una esfera de energía, cuando él ya pensaba que la única solución era que sus hermanos menores se fueran en el acorazado, vieron como dos siluetas salían del auto rojo.

-Engel detente- gritaba Edson mientras que se acercaba a los mutantes y también los cubría con su campo de fuerza.

-Quienes son ustedes para decirme eso- grito encolerizada y dispuesta a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-Eh dicho que te detengas, esta no eres tú- volvió a gritar con dolor, pero tratando de mantenerse serio.

-Cállate- dijo mientras atacaba el escudo que los protegía.

-Ritter, quiero que cheques como están los mutantes, yo me encargare de protegerlos, pero reúnelos en un espacio pequeño, de esa forma será fuerte el escudo y durara más- dijo el Edson.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el más pequeño de los hermanos fue en auxilio de los mutantes, pero al querer acercarse al acorazado, fue detenido por el portador de la katana.

-Qué crees que haces- dijo con tono autoritario, y amenazándolo con su arma en la garganta.

-Solo, quiero ayudar, y juntarlos para que mi hermano no se canse y pueda seguir protegiéndonos- dijo con una sonrisa triste y con algo de temor.

-Como se si puedo confiar en ti- dijo dejando de amenazarlo.

-Porque, yo quiero que vuelva mi hermanita y necesitamos de su ayuda para poder ponerle esto- dijo sacando de la bolsa de su pantalón el talismán de su hermana, el cual era una especie de flor de la vida color blanca rodeada de un dragón negro- con esto ella volverá a la normalidad y no los volverá a atacar.

-De acuerdo confiaremos en ustedes-

-¡ ¿Que estás loco Bobonardo?!-dijo Rapha desde el acorazado.

-Si esta es la única solución, lo hare- dijo decidido.

-Gracias-dijo enseñándoles una sonrisa de esperanza el castaño- ahora, hay que juntarnos con mi hermano y ocupar el menor espacio posible, de esa forma no habrá problemas.

-° "EN LA PELEA" °-

-Engel, recuerda quien eres, hazlo por nosotros- dijo tratando de que su hermana volviera a la normalidad, lo que pareció funcionar porque sus ojos volvieron a ser gris-azulado, -Edson-dijo con voz apagada, solo por un momento, ya que al poco rato volvieron a ser color negros sus ojos, e iba a volver a atacar. Pero en ese instante apareció Leonardo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la katana, y aprovechando el aturdimiento de la chica, le coloco el talismán, del cual empezó a fluir una energía celeste, que cubrió a la chica, eh hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ser gris-azulado, y se quedara inconsciente, cuando estaba a punto de caer al piso, se acercaron corriendo Edson y Ritter, los cuales evitaron que tocara el piso.

Pero para su pesar, en ese instante se empezaron a observar varios puntos rojos a unos metros de donde se encontraban los adolescentes, y la pequeña familia. Los niños, al saber de quienes se trataban, se alarmaron y el pelinegro le dijo al de bandana azul - Tenemos que irnos en este instante, o si no, nos capturaran- Leo solo giro su mirada, pensando si sería buena idea creerles-Por favor-dijo el castaño con ojos llorosos, el mayor de las tortugas asintió con la cabeza, y cargo al estilo princesa a la joven, ademas de que guio a los niños hacia el acorazado, donde lo estaban esperando. Ahí recostó a la joven en una especie de camilla que Donnie había acoplado para emergencias, fue al asiento del piloto, y se dispuso a arrancar, iban avanzando velozmente, tratando de huir de lo que fuera que los perseguía.

-¿Qué crees que haces intrépido?, ellos solo nos causaran problemas-dijo el quelonio de rojo, molesto por la decisión de su hermano de llevar a los niños, y en especial a la joven.

-Este no es el momento Rapha, por ahora debemos escapar de lo que sea que nos persigue, ya que nos están pisando los talones- dijo Leo, en ese instante les empezaron a disparar, con armas tan poderosas que un solo disparo logro crear un gran agujero en la estructura-Qu….e vamos a hacer bro- dijo un alarmado Mikey.

**Y ¿qué tal?. se que es poquito, perdón, el siguiente cap, sera más largo lo prometo. Bueno espero que les gustara, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**Y comenten, asi sabre si les gusta o no.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, cuídense bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa, se que no tengo ningun perdon por el atraso, pero es que los examenes, proyectos, tambien iba a la escolta de mi escuela en la mañana en la tarde a la escuela, y cuando pense que ya podria escribir, por las vacaciones me metieron a un campamento aparte de que ahorita estoy enferma, ademas de que la memoria donde tengo todos los fics y una parte de este cap, se vio llena de virus y pues perdi el avance, pero gracias a Hana Skile recupere una gran parte. Bueno ya sin otra cosa en cap.**

_Les empezaron a disparar, con armas tan poderosas que un solo disparo logro crear un gran agujero en la estructura-Qu….e vamos a hacer bro- dijo un alarmado Mikey-el pelinegro se puso de pie como pudo dentro del acorazado y sus ojos se iluminaron, de sus manos empezó a salir una luz amarilla que empezó a cubrir todo el acorazado-Yo los protegeré, pero deben darse prisa, porque estoy muy débil- los adolescentes, se sorprendieron, pero decidieron por ahora no preguntar, sino hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Después de un rato de persecución, tuvieron que dar una vuelta muy cerrada, en medio de dos colinas, el vehículo al ir a gran velocidad derrapo, aumentando la colosal tormenta que caía sobre ellos, hizo que el golpe del acorazado contra la roca fuera muy fuerte, originando que Edson perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza contra el metal, y quedo demasiado débil, como para volver a crear el campo de fuerza.

Los adolescentes vieron como los puntos rojos se acercaban más hasta al acorazado, intentaron encender el vehículo e irse, pero no pudieron, ya que una gran cantidad de tierra y grava los había atorado. Justo en ese momento apreciaron que quienes los perseguían, estaban en unas especies de naves rojas con negro, las cuales denotaban que eran de tecnología muy avanzada para ser de esa época, además de tener un diseño diferente al del kraang, lo que significaba una sola cosa, se encontraban cara a cara con un nuevo enemigo, que al parecer es mucho más poderoso de lo que creían.

Ritter, tenía gran temor, entonces trato, de concentrarse en su hogar, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, un aura roja envolvió a todos los del acorazado, los cuales ya se estaban acostumbrando a este tipo de acciones, y de un segundo a otro se encontraban a las afueras de una casa de dos pisos color gris, con blanco, una cochera mediana, y un pequeño tramo de jardín del cual sobresalía un rosal, el pequeño al instante se puso muy feliz, su hermano se levantó como pudo, y le dio un abrazo-¡Felicidades Ritt, por fin lograste hacerlo!, ojala Engel lo hubiera visto, se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti- en eso una voz cansada se escuchó - De que debería enorgullecerme Edson- al terminar de decir esto dos pares de brazos le estaba dando un gran abrazo a la joven- Hermanita, no nos vuelvas a asustar así, creímos que te perderíamos- con ojos llorosos dijo el oji-miel y ella solo les correspondió el abrazo.

**POV. LEO.**

No se la verdad que es lo que acaba de ocurrir, de echo hasta este punto apenas y tiene lugar la lógica. Por suerte pronto nos enteraremos de que es lo que ocurre aquí. No me siento bien interrumpiendo la escena que ocurre atrás de mí, mis hermanos hasta ahora creo que siguen en shock, especialmente Donnie, por cómo empezó este día, creímos que sería "normal", en la mañana interceptamos una comunicación del Kraang, en la cual nos enteramos que querían capturar a una joven, que tenía algo con un nombre extraño creo que era "ritmusmort" "ritimiticus" o algo así, que haría que dominaran esta dimensión, aprovechando el mal clima, salimos en el acorazado, hacia la carretera Cripstar, en la cual supuestamente tratarían de capturarlos, cuando llegamos escondimos nuestro vehículo, eh íbamos a defender a esa familia, cuando vi a aquella joven, creo que la llamaban Engel, ella empezó a pelear contra los Kraang lo cuales la rodearon. Se movía con suma gracia y agilidad, que dude en intervenir, pero una duda surgió en mi cabeza que es lo que querían de ella si al parecer era normal.  
Grave error. Cuando vi que emanaba energía, al igual que sus hermanos, pero cada uno con una habilidad diferente, hasta ahora, solo hay silencio hasta que es interrumpido por mi temperamental hermano- Y bien, creo que nos debes una explicación, FENÓMENO- lo oigo decir, hay mi hermano, hasta cuando dejara de ser tan impulsivo.

**POV NORMAL.**

-A ella no le hablas así, renacuajo- con tono furioso dijo el pelinegro- Y tú no me callas mocoso-respondió el de rojo con clara ira en su mirada-¡Alto!,-señalándolo con una mirada de ira -mira estúpido, en primera, tu no le hablas así a mi hermano, en segundo, este no es momento para que andes con tus niñerías, y por ultimo aquí no estamos seguros, los "Rastrit-Infiern" volverán, y no creo que quieras ser tortuga frita ¿o sí?, y cuando estemos a salvo les contare todo- la joven se iba a bajar del vehículo, cuando es detenida por una mano-Como sé que no nos conducirás a una trampa o nos volverás a atacar- sin voltear a mirarlo dijo –Soy su única oportunidad, lo demás se los contare después, por ahora deben hacer lo que yo les diga sin chistar, solo así saldremos de esta con vida-se soltó del agarre y fue directo al interior de la casa de donde rápidamente extrajo tres mochilas, al volver a entrar a donde estaban sus hermanos y las tortugas les dijo- No vamos a poder utilizar su "coche"- el de morado iba a protestar, porque haciendo recuento de los daños, faltaba mucho para que ya no se pudiera utilizar, además ya no estaban atorados en tierra y grava, pero antes de poder decirlo la joven aviso- Mi hermano menor aún no controla del todo su poder, y no teletransporto las llantas, también le falto parte del motor, pero eso ahora no importa, necesito que cada uno de ustedes se ponga este talismán- dijo mientras entregaba los talismanes de diferentes formas a cada uno, al de azul, le dio un dragón blanco, al de rojo le otorgó un león, al de morado una lechuza, y al de naranja un ángel, cuando se lo pusieron después de dudar un momento, los ojos de Engel volvieron a brillar de sus manos emano energía azul, su cabello se volvió de la raíz un azul muy claro, casi blanco, pero conforme bajaba se veía como el color azul se iba oscureciendo, las cuatro tortugas empezaron a ser rodeados por un aura blanco y empezaron a sanar poco a poco sus heridas, pero solo las de gravedad y que no permitia que se movieran con agilidad, cuando eso termino, dejaron de brillar, y vieron como la peli-azul se tambaleaba un poco, para sorpresa de todos fue el de rojo quien ayudo a que no se cayera, la tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras que su cabeza posaba sobre el pecho de la tortuga.

- Gracias, es que aún estoy algo débil (le cogió la mano a la temperamental tortuga, ocasionando un leve sonrojo) ahora, necesito que cierres los ojos y te enfoques en tu hogar-la tortuga hizo lo que le pidieron, y sintió una descarga eléctrica, además de un fuerte vértigo.

**Esper les gustara y pues mis agradecimientos a quienes me dejan review la verdad es que me animan a seguir gracias :D**

**se aceptan sugerencias, y si quieres zapes, o algo que no te paresca dimelo, tambien quiero mejorar.**

**Cuidense bye :)**


	4. No es cap

Hola muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer mi intento de historia, pero lamentablemente acabo de perder mi memoria USB donde venia la historia, ademas de que ahorita ando algo triste por asuntos personales y familiares, estoy carente de inspiración y tiempo por lo que eh decidido preguntarles si quieren que borre la historia, o me esperarian para actualizar pero eso tardaria mucho tiempo

Sin mas gracias por su atencion y lo dejo a su desicion.

GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LEER

CUIDENSE BYE :)

Y QUE NADIE NUNCA FRENE SUS SUEÑOS :D


End file.
